reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
Kinitawowi moon
'' crashes into the ocean, putting out its fires]] leave in a canoe]] s of the Kinitawowi village across a small bridge with totem statues]] The Kinitawowi moon was a planetary body with an S3 atmosphere, at Galactic co-ordinates 356-121, within the GELF Zone. The moon's territory was marked by a massive warning beacon in Deep Space. The moon was only seen in either twilight or night-time, and is covered in gloomy woods, an ocean, and swampland. As evidenced in the name, the moon was home to the Kinitawowi, a race of humanoid GELFs. History After being chased by a Space Corps Enforcement Orb, Starbug was nearly destroyed by pulse missiles. However the boys from [[Red Dwarf (ship)|the Dwarf]] were saved when they flew Starbug into the eye-socket of the GELF icon, which was destroyed but shielded Starbug in the process. As they flew into the GELF Zone, the Enforcement Orb gave up the chase. With Starbug on fire and about to blow, they had no choice to crash land in the nearby Kinitawowi moon since it has an ocean, and successfully crashed into a swamp that put out the fires. Auto-repair was able to take care of most of the damage, but they still needed a new Oxy-Generation Unit and so were forced to take a canoe out to the Kinitawowi village. Dave Lister had to cut through high reeds with a machete from them to proceed. A arrow pierces their wares which they are taking to trade with the GELFs, and Cat is able to tell that it came from a bow. Kryten then ascertains that they are one of the friendlier "kintetiakh" (or tribes). Approaching the Kinitawowi village over a small bridge, the Dwarfers were surrounded by the GELFS. Kryten was able to speak their ridiculous language. Kryten communicates with their chief, offering trade. The Kinitawowi accepted their wares for the privilege of entering their "watunga", or hut. For a replacement Oxy-Generation Unit, their terms is that Lister marry the chief's daughter, Ech-ech-ech-ech-ech-ech-ech-ech. With no other choice, Lister goes through with it, but absconds in the night ("change of plan... LEG IT") and the boys take off in Starbug with the Oxy-Generation Unit. Angered, the Kinitawowi chief sent his domesticated Emohawk after them to play with their emotions. After causing some trouble aboard Starbug (including the reappearance of Ace Rimmer and Duane Dibbley), the Emohawk was defeated. ("Emohawk") Soon after, the Kinitwowi chief and his daughter left the Kinitawowi moon to search for Starbug with the Kinitawowi battle cruiser. ("Ouroboros") Trivia * The Kinitawowi moon features in the Red Dwarf novel Last Human, where it is described as being a major part of the Great GELF State. * An interview between the Chief's eldest daughter Ech-ech-ech-ech-ech-ech-ech-ech and Talkie Toaster on the official Red Dwarf website reveals more information about the moon. The swamp where Starbug crashed was known as the Swamp of Waste, the "grand hole" where the Kinitawowi emptied their bladders. They also shot an arrow at their briefcase, initially aiming for Arnold Rimmer as "the most annoying" of the group, believing they were doing the other Dwarfers a favour. Interview Category:Series VI Category:Places Category:Planetary Bodies Category:GELFs Category:Novels